1. Field
Embodiments relate to a test operation method of an integrated circuit (IC), and more particularly, to an IC for detecting a short path, a test operation method thereof, and devices having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to error in a manufacturing process, a plurality of poly-silicon particles may be included between a plurality of input/output pads in an IC. As a result of the plurality of poly-silicon particle, a short path may occur between the plurality of input/output pads of the IC. A test operation method for detecting a short path in the ICs is required.